A Beginning
by ZammieFan
Summary: How Cameron Ann Morgan's and Zachary Goode's new life begins. COC is defeated and now our heroes must now if they're ready for a new life together.
1. Chapter 1

A Beginning

Summary: How Cameron Ann Morgan's and Zachary Goode's new life begins. COC is defeated and now our heroes must now if they're ready for a new life together.

Author's note: I'm saying sorry beforehand if this sucks. So sorry, I never was an amazing writer but I love the Gallagher Series and I thought of this. I'm also sorry if someone already wrote this and it seems as if I am stealing their idea. Thanks hope you enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

WOW, I never thought we would get this far. Part of me always hoped, but I wasn't sure if it would last. So here I am, Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode, just in awe of what Zach and I have gone through. After I ran away before senior year, Zach came and found me, and helped me defeat the COC. We came back with answers. My dad was alive, and well my mom and dad had a lot to talk about and reunite. Joe had come back from his coma just around the time Zach and I showed up. He was recuperating and Aunt Abby was alongside him. Well Zach and I dated on, only broke up once due to a very long-term mission he was on, but now happily together. The day he proposed to me was an amazing day!

_1 year ago: Zach had invited me out to dinner, nothing out of the ordinary since he always took me out, but as soon as Macey, Bex and Liz found out they went way overload. Not the usual "you-have-to-look-amazing-for-your-sex-god-boyfriend" but more as in "you-just-have-to-look-super-amazing-and-the-most-drop-dead-gorgeous-woman-ever-because-its-totally-going-to-change-your-life"look. which let me say is scary! As soon as I arrived at the restaurant I noticed that he had reserved our spots in a very exclusive area. The beach was behind the restaurant and we could smell the crisp, sea air in our faces. We had a great dinner, nothing out of the ordinary. Then he paid the bill and we went for a walk on the beach. It was dark outside the moon shining down on us, illuminating our faces and Zach's features were more noticeable. Suddenly he stopped, kissed me, and chased me around. We splashed water on each other and played in the water ( I know Macey's going to kill me!) then we came out and got dry. Suddenly Zach got down on one knee and said "Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you with all my heart, all my being, you complete me. Without you in my life, I can't exist. You're the reason I live, and wake up everyday. I promise to love you, respect you, and value you everyday of our lives together. Will you marry me?" I was shocked… I never knew it would come to this. _


	2. Chapter 2

A Beginning

Summary: How Cameron Ann Morgan's and Zachary Goode's new life begins. COC is defeated and now our heroes must now if they're ready for a new life together.

Author's note: I'm saying sorry beforehand if this sucks. So sorry, I never was an amazing writer but I love the Gallagher Series and I thought of this. I'm also sorry if someone already wrote this and it seems as if I am stealing their idea. Thanks hope you enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

WOW, I never thought we would get this far. Part of me always hoped, but I wasn't sure if it would last. So here I am, Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode, just in awe of what Zach and I have gone through. After I ran away before senior year, Zach came and found me, and helped me defeat the COC. We came back with answers. My dad was alive, and well my mom and dad had a lot to talk about and reunite. Joe had come back from his coma just around the time Zach and I showed up. He was recuperating and Aunt Abby was alongside him. Well Zach and I dated on, only broke up once due to a very long-term mission he was on, but now happily together. The day he proposed to me was an amazing day!

_1 year ago: Zach had invited me out to dinner, nothing out of the ordinary since he always took me out, but as soon as Macey, Bex and Liz found out they went way overload. Not the usual "you-have-to-look-amazing-for-your-sex-god-boyfriend" but more as in "you-just-have-to-look-super-amazing-and-the-most-drop-dead-gorgeous-woman-ever-because-its-totally-going-to-change-your-life"look. which let me say is scary! As soon as I arrived at the restaurant I noticed that he had reserved our spots in a very exclusive area. The beach was behind the restaurant and we could smell the crisp, sea air in our faces. We had a great dinner, nothing out of the ordinary. Then he paid the bill and we went for a walk on the beach. It was dark outside the moon shining down on us, illuminating our faces and Zach's features were more noticeable. Suddenly he stopped, kissed me, and chased me around. We splashed water on each other and played in the water ( I know Macey's going to kill me!) then we came out and got dry. Suddenly Zach got down on one knee and said "Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you with all my heart, all my being, you complete me. Without you in my life, I can't exist. You're the reason I live, and wake up everyday. I promise to love you, respect you, and value you everyday of our lives together. Will you marry me?" I was shocked… I never knew it would come to this. _

Author's note: thanks guys for the reviews! I really appreciate them! So I want to say sorry that I haven't updated, there's been a lot of problems and I haven't had a lot of time. So I will try to update as much as I can! Please also remember that I am new to FanFiction so I am still trying to figure that out. So enjoy!

Cammie's POV:

(still flashback)

_Wow, I was shocked.. I never knew it would come to this. I was silent for more than a minute.. I really had no idea what to say! Of course I would say yes, but how to show it when the most perfect person I know is just amazing? How can I prove myself to him? Why did he choose me? of all people? tears started to form, what if this was a joke? What if he was playing with me all this time? Suddenly I see Zach standing up, confusion, sadness, clearly shown all over his features.. _

_Zach's POV:_

_I asked her! But why hasn't she said anything? I know I'm not good enough for her! I never will be, maybe she was playing with me.. I knew having someone like Cameron Ann Morgan was too good to be true. So I started to stand up, ready to walk away, with my broken heart before getting humiliated any further.. I mean who would do that? I just poured pout my heart to her! The love of my life!_

_Cammie's POV:_

_No! Zach can't leave! " wait!" he turned around, his face now a mask. "yes!" understanding, relief, ,joy, happiness showed in his eyes! He ran to me and swung me around. We kissed with more passion than we had ever had. After a while we broke apart. " why me?" I asked. He looked confused. " why did you choose me? When there are millions of prettier girls, who deserve you? When you deserve someone so much better than me? I'm the girl no one sees and well you're Zach, the boy nobody can miss. Why me-"he shut me up with a kiss. " Cammie, never say that. If anything I don't deserve you! You're the most beautiful girl ever! When I hold you I feel complete, nobody makes me feel the way you do. I can be myself around you, open up to you, when I could never do that to anybody else. You're perfect! Why would you want me? When my mom tried to kill you? When you know she was responsible of the almost-death of your father? You looked at me the same, even after you found out who my mother was. You see me as Me! Nobody has done that. Cammie I just love you so much! I can't explain it! Just never leave me." I was in tears. _


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry guys for the last chapter! like previously said I am new to FanFiction so I am still trying to figure it out. I'm going to try updating as much as possible! well hope you enjoy! snd sorry for the crappy writing skills!

Cammie's POV:

_Wow! After that I was blissfully happy! I never knew Zach felt that way, I had hoped, but never was sure of it! But now I definitely knew! so we kissed again. we walked back to his car, hand-in-hand. my head on his strong shoulder. we drove home listening to Greenday. when he dropped me off, he kissed me, short and sweet. "Goodnight Gallagher Girl. I love you Cammie, with all my heart." That night I fell asleep truly and completely happy._

Zach's POV:

_she did love me! I may never know why she would love me, but she did! After I dropped her off, I went to my apartment. after changing, and getting ready for bed, I lay in bed thinking of Cammie. Now she really would be mine! My Gallagher Girl. _

_(flashback over)_

~back to present time~

Cammie POV:

so now, after six months,I am ready to get married. As soon as I told Macey, Bex, Liz, Mom, Dad, they went overdrive. the girls for wedding planning! My dad and the guys, to threaten Zach even more! Saying that if he ever hurt me, they would hurt him to such extent that he wished he had died, and then unleash Bex on him. So that wasn't very pleasant for him.

The wedding is tomorrow, and I am scared. Not because I'm afraid that Zach doesn't love me enough, but because, I have no idea how we'll be fifty years from now. The unknown is always alluring, but scary at the same time... let's see if I'm ready for the beginning of my new life as Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode.

AN: Well I hoped you guys liked it at least a tiny bit! ooh let's see what will happen!


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding Day!

A/N: Sorry guys for the last suckish chapters. I just wanted to update,, so if you combine the last two chapters, you get the real chapter! I'll try to make them longer! oh and by the way guys I don't plan on making this longer than 5 chapters. I'll probably start another story or something... unless you want a sequel? thanks hope you enjoy!

oh and I do NOT own Gallagher Girls!

Cammie POV:

The wedding ceremony is in a few minutes! I'm freaking out!What if he leaves? what if he gets second thoughts? oh man, I'm a nervous wreck.

Zach POV:

In a few minutes, Cammie will be MY Gallagher Girl. she and I can finally be one! Together Forever. I have no doubts! wait.. but what if she does? oh man...

Rachel Morgan POV:

My beautiful daughter! In a few moments she'll be with Zach. Now she is all grown up! I swear if that boy ever hurts her.. well he better run and FAST!

Matthew Morgan POV:

My little Cammie. Well not so little anymore but my baby girl nonetheless! I think I'll go see Zach. If he even thinks of leaving her oh boy... I'll definitely enjoy torturing him!

Bex,Macey, and Liz POV:

Oh My Gosh! Cammie looks beautiful! She deserves to be happy. If Zach hurts her... well hello to Lizzies experiments, BEX, and macey ..

Cammie POV:

I hear the wedding march.. time to go. I see Zach. wow he looks well, hot! you can see his muscles thorugh his tux. He's actually smiling! a real genuine smile. that makes me weak at the knees. Oh gosh, how I ever got this sex god is beyond me, but right now I am so happy! My dad and solomon are glaring at Zach, telling him never to hurt me, but he's ignoring it, only looking at me. as soon as he says "I love you Cammie, you're the most beautiful woman , Gallagher Girl." i thought back to our sophomore year, when he said " well you don't look hideous" how much we have changed! "Ditto I love you too Zach"

Zammie POV:

I barely hear the preacher as I am staring at the love of my life. My other half. Luckily, I tune in just in time to say "I do!" now we have the start of our new lives together.

Cammie POV:

Zach and I danced. We fit perfectly together. I had my father-daughter dance already. we also cut the cake. today is the best day of my life! the girls are dancing with their boyfriends. Zach and I get congratulated. While we dance, and kiss, the girls come up tearing me waway from Zach. "NO!" "Cammie! if you don't come with us then I'll unleash Bex on you!" " Cammie go! you dont want to miss our honeymoon do you?"with one last kiss, I sadly departed. then Macey, and Bex take me to the room to get changed. I look beautiful, I'm in a white, shimmering dress with blue lace. my makeup and hair looking natural. " you look beautiful Cams, have fun on your honeymoon, but use protection!" Macey said. then I turned beet red. "I think Cammie will have a lot of fun with her Zachary Goode." Bex said while suggestively wriggling her eyebrows. " Guys!" Liz said while covering her ears. at this sight of this all four of us burst out laughing. I was until now I had pushed _that _out of my mind. I knew it was inevitable but I didnt know what to expect.

* * *

moments later

I was soon saying goodbye to everyone. Macey had packed our suitcases and boy were they heavy! With a last farewell, Zach put his arm around my waist. he led me to the car. I still had no idea where we would go, but hopefully Zach knew. I soon drifted off to sleep.

A/N: hope you guys liked it! the next chapter might be the last!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow.

A/N:Sorry guys for not updating sooner... My family is going through some tough times and I havn'e had time to update. Well i think that this is the last chapter to this story. By the way, Thank You for all the reviews and subscriptions! I really appreciate them and motivateed by them! So here it is... THE LAST CHAPTER!

Zach POV:

I watched Cammie start to fall asleep. She looked so peaceful, my beautiful angel. Nothing could separate us now. I never told her where we would go for our honeymoon, her friends knew since they packed for her, but were sworn to secrecy. We soon arrived at the airport, and Cammie had woken up, but quickly fell back asleep as soon as we got through the gates. We oon boarded thte plane. Now we were on our way to Hawaii. Yeah, Hawaii, I thought Cammie would like it since it wasn't cold. Her head went to my shoulder, and she snuggled into me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, just drawing patterns on her back. I was in awe of her beauty. I kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

hours later

When I woke up Cammie was still aslee. We were going to land in a bit. So I started to get ready for our landing. Cammie eventually woke up and I kissed her good morning "Good Morning Mrs. Goode" " Good Morning Mr. Goode" She smiled at the mention of her new last name. "Are we going to land soon?" "Yeah in a few minutes, actually.""Ok then" Just as we were about to land, I blindfolded her. " What the?" " Sorry Gallagher Girl, but its a surprise." "Fine" We landed and soonwe were on our way to the hotel. Cammie was still blindfolded. We got there. " Can I take off the blindfold now?" "NO" " HMPH why not?" she asked while pouting. " Because Gallagher Girl, its a surprise, after all patience is a virtue" After a little bit more of this I finallly said" Ok you can take it off now." "no" "What?" " I dont want to take it off now, because you didnt let me when I wanted to." " So that's how it's going to be?" " Yes" " ok then" I grabbed her and ran towards the pool, and jumped in with her in my arms. We both came back up tp air. "ZACH! why did you do that?" "It's the best way to show you where we are at." She looked around as we got out of the pool. "OH MY GOSH! We're in Hawaii?" "Yup" I said as I popped the 'P'. She turned around and gave me a kiss. I automatically wrapped my arms around her stood there, well making out for about 4 minutes, when we finally broke apart for air. We just pressed our foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. "We should get going" "OK." So we dropped off our suitcases at the suite and we dried off. " Where are we going to first?" " hmm how about the beach?" "Sure" She soon came out of the bathroom, looking stunning as ever, " Wow Cammie you look beautiful" she blushed a light oink and mumbled a thanks. " You ready?" "Yeah" I had rented a car while we would be out here. We had gone to a beautiful beach, reminiscing of our history together, the proposal and our wedding. Then we headed back to the hotel to go out to dinner. While we were driving hter, Cammie seemed deep in thought and a bit worried... but I was worried too.. I mean I knew what we would do later this night. But she would be my first, last,and only.

Cammie POV:

After an amazing day with Zach, we went out to dinner. During the car drive there, I was thinking about everything. Everything seemed like a fairytale. After all, I got my prince charming, and I'm living my dream. the only thing worrying me now was about later tonight. It was inevitable,normal. But what if I wasn't good? What if Zach gets disgusted by me? He is my first. Yeah, I never went that far withJosh, not even when Zach and I had broken up. What if I was horrible?I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. We arrived at an upscale,Italian restaurant. Zach and I had an awesome joked,laughed, and kissed. Then halfway through dinner, a group of musicians came over to our table and startd to play. Zach had dedicated this song to me, to us. "Fall For You"by Secondhand Serenade. Before I know it, Zach is standing up and singing it. When it ended people started to cheer and applaud. Zach kissed me and said " I love you, Cammie" " I love you, Zach" he sat back down, and we continued to eat. "When, where did you learn to sing like that?" "Actually that's the only song I can sing to that's bearable to listen to, but it was all for you" "Thasnk you Zach,I love you." He kissed me with so much passion that I could only return it with the same amount. Our lips moved in sync. Then we finished, paid, and headed back to the hotel. I went to the bedroom while Zach checked something out at the front desk. I started to look through the suitcase labeled "Pajamas"

OH MY GOSH! I am going to kill Macey! these are not even pajamas! Nowhere near them, these barely cover anything up! all I saw were lacy tongs, lacy bras, and yeah thats about it. even the little cover-ups were tiny! they barely hid my butt! All of it was ligerie, and by the looks of it French Lingerie. Very expensive material. Wow I didnt want to wear this! I finally decided on which one to wear, something that was just a centimeter more fabric. It was a push up bra, corset, thong and the little cover up. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face just making sure I looked nice, but I didnt want to wear makeup. I peeked out of the bathroom and luckily Zach wasn't there. So I put on a sweater over myself and decided to go out and explore. well just the air vent, after all I am a spy. I was gone for about an hour when I came back I saw something soo...

Zach POV:

I had gone to the receptionist to ask them to convert our suite to the honeymoon suite. She was young, and she soon paid attention when I got there. I ignored her. Finally she got the message that I was married. so they came up to our suite to make it a romantic setting. I checked to see if Cammie was there but she had left. She probably went into the air vent or to explore the hotel, my suspicions were confirmed when I noticed the air vent just a bit out of place. I quickly uhered them in, and they began to do their work. Soon the jacuzzi bathtub was filled with hot water topped with rose petals,that would stay that temperature until about tomorrow morning. Candles surrounded the water and floor. our bed was covered in rose petals and a vases with perfect. They left, and I was left waiting for Cammie. I decided to change just to kill time... but then again it would only end up on the floor. I changed into some shorts and was about to put on my undershirt when I heard the door open and close. I heard a quick intake of breath. I called out " Im in here Gallagher Girl" "Zach?" " Yeah" "Why is this here?" "Well it is our honeymoon" I said while still in the bathroom. waiting for her to come in. She came in. I was shocked, I knew that my eyes were bulging out of my sockets because of what she was wearing. or well what she wasnt wearing. " Cam?" "Yeah?" " What are you wearing?" " She looked down and blushed a deep, deep red. " you dont like it?" "No, I love it." I kissed her, with as much passion as I could.

Cammie POV:

I came into the room to see it covered in beautiful rose petals, everything just perfect. Zach had called out to me. When he saw me, his eyes were... well surprised. I saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. And well that was nice! An eight pack! perfectly chiseled abs, that I could just run my fingers up and down. He kissed me. Soon his lips traveled down my neck and down my body. I did the same. My fingers were tangled in his hair. just pushing myself closer to him. He grabbed me closer. he moved his lips back to mine. They were rougher now. I moaned into him. Letting everything out. Embarrassment, shyness out of my mind. Right now all I wanted was Zach, All I could smell, see, feel was Zach. "Closer"he complied. he soon lifted me up onto the sink, there kissing my neck, shoulders,breasts and I just wanted him closer, rougher. I moaned his name over an over again. "Zach... Zach...Zach.." Aas he was on my neck I kissed him. I brushed my hands up and down his stomach. Feeling everything, just enjoying every second, everything I felt. I moved my lips to his neck and I heard a quick intake of breath, and knew that it was his spot. I stayed there, pleasuring him. when he lifted me off, and back onto my feet I FELT him. Lust filled his eyes, as I was sure mine did. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he squeezed my butt making me squeal. He carried us to the bed where he laid me. He got on top of me. His hands went to my back and undid the corset. he kissed me. hungrier, somehow. he kissed me all over, my breasts, neck, stomach. I detangled my hands from his hair and quickly moved them to his shorts. I took them off of him. our tongues fought for dominance. then I flipped him, I was on top. He didnt seem happy since he flipped us back over. Then he took off my underwear, and I his boxers. he started to moan my name over and over again. "Cammie.. Cammie... Cammie I love you" we groaned and moaned. Always wanting to be closer and closer. Then I felt it. Zach was inside of me. I moaned the loudest now. Zach was just in me, kissing me, closing any nonexistent space between us. He thrusted harder and harder, but the more he did, the more I wanted. " Zach!" " Hmm" " Harder!" he just shut me up with a kiss. moaning and groaning was what pierced the nonexistent silence. After what seemed forever we were were tangled in the sheets, the floor was littered with the petals, and our clothes. now Zach was laying down and I on top. He rubbed my back, kissed my forehead, just drawing patterns. I moved my hand around his abs. his muscular arms wrapped around me. with my arm I covered my breasts. " I love you Cammie" "I love you Zach" with one last kiss we fell asleep.

Zach POV:

when I woke up Cammie was asleep on me. her arms around my stomach. I remembered everything form last night.I was blissfully happy. I looked at Cammie and noticed her bruised lips, her messy sex hair, but she looked just as beautiful. I just laid there watching my naked wife sleep. It was amazing. the best night of my life. then she woke up, clutched the sheet around her, worried,but i reassured her. I kissed her good morning. "You are amazing Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode" " I know, but I love you." " So what do you want to do today? We could go out to scuba dive, shop, or whatever you want" " hmm ttempting but I have another idea" " And that is?" " well the bath is still warm right? " " I smiled knowing where she would go with this " yes" "Then I think I know what I want to do." " We got out of bed and well took a bath together and made love there.

Cammie POV:

I woke up to see Zach rubbing my back. And well one thing lead to another and we ended up making love in the tub.

So I guess this is where this story ends, I get to live happily ever after with my sex-god of a husband and with my family and friends. so now you know about my honeymoon, and how Zach and I began our lives together.

A/N: there you go! the last chapter is done! unless you guys want a sequel? well hope you guys liked it! thanks for all your reviews and subscriptions! I hope this was a bit long.


End file.
